REENCUENTRO
by alehime
Summary: DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE NO SABER DE SU HIJO, IKKI FINALMENTE SE ENCUENTRA CON EL.


BUENO ESTE ES UNO DE MIS PRIMER FINCS QUE ESCRIBI, PERO QUE BORRE Y VOLVI A SUBIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SIN MAS QUE SE ABRA EL TELÓN.

* * *

EL REENCUENTRO

Les voy a contar de cómo yo Ikki volví a encontrarme con mi hijo. Todo comenzó cuando atenea revivió a todos los caballeros caídos en batallas pasadas y cuando volvimos a ver a los guerreros de asgard para celebrar la boda entre Fler y Hyoga. Volví ver a Hilda donde al conversa y convivir con ella por casi un año nos enamoramos a los dos años nos casamos y nos quedamos a vivir en Japón. Al año nació nuestro primer y último hijo a los tres años nos separamos ella se regreso a asgard junto con Kein. Hilda se caso con Sigfrid fue cuando ella me negó ver a Kein, Sigfrid me amenazo si volvía a ver a Kein los iba a lastimar. Le cambiaron el nombre por dan.

Hoy el piensa que Sigfrid es su padre y no sabe que yo existo. Los siguientes nueve años fueron un periodo de enejo y frustración para mi Fler quien sabia de mi triste situación quiso ayudarme después de todos estos años. El día que conocí a Dan estaba platicando con los muchachos en la mansión de Saori yo estaba afuera cuando el salió ni siquiera voltee a verlo no lo había visto en nueve años y yo no quería asustarlo, nuestro encuentro tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Durante los nueve años que vivió en asgard Dan se crio con actitudes muy diferentes a las mías que a un conserva pero también tiene otras que se parecen a las mías, tras no poder ver a Dan me fui a viajar por todo el mundo y a encerrarme en mismo. Dan es tímido y larguirucho y viste como el príncipe que era, al principio no quería saber de mi tuvo que reunirse con Fler para que le explicara la situación. Dan le dijo a Fler "me están mintiendo acerca de que ese señor es mi padre ".

Dan sueña con ser algún día un caballero y se muestra emocionado cuando le hablo acerca de mis batallas y de sus entrenamientos tiene todo para ser un buen caballero pelea mucho mejor que yo cuando tenía su edad, nuestra primera reunión comenzó mal, tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados estaba recargado en la pared estaba completamente cerrado que me recordaba a mí.

Shyriu me sugirió que le enseñara mis armaduras pues ahora poseo la de leo y la del fénix fue como comenzó a relajarse. "le enseñe la armadura del fénix y vio que podía obtenerla", se abrió rápidamente el hecho de que le dijera que podíamos entrenar juntos permitió que se comenzara a formar un vinculo vio; que teníamos mucho en común los detalles de ese día se perdieron y fueron remplazados por impresiones emocionales " no recuerdo lo que le dije ese día a Dan las palabras fueron lo de menos" vi el mismo rostro, casi el mismo corte de pelo, los mismos ojos que se parecen mucho a los míos fríos y penetrantes.

El cuerpo se le había estirado mas, quizás cuando lo vi le dije "hola soy tu padre" estaban pasando muchas cosas esa reunión de 10 minutos (corta para aliviar la tensión) fue solo el comienzo el todavía no confiaba en mi "desearía sentirme cómodo cuando estoy con el" le conto a Shun, a veces me pregunto si algún día podría llenar este vacío de nueve años, el siguiente paso fue un viaje hasta el santuario Dan iba en otro avión con Hyoga y Fler y yo iba en otro con Seiya y Shun recuerdo que no quería que se sintiera incomodo por sentarse a mi lado.

Día tras día yo y el trabajamos para construir una vída que no habíamos tenido juntos Saori me dijo que trajera conmigo los regalos de navidad que tenia para el de años atrás, dos cajitas de mi sobrina Mina hija de Shun y de Miho que nunca abrí, en una había un carro y en la otra un muñeco le traje su vieja manta y su osito de felpa, un video de su nacimiento y el gorrito azul que le pusieron ese día, Dan comenzó a recordad muchas cosas tiene una gran memoria, conforme hablábamos empezó a emerger un retrato de la vida interrumpida de mi hijo.

Le conto a Seiya que no lo dejaban a prender artes marciales y no lo dejaban jugar como a un niño sufrió mucho algunas veces nos ponemos a platicar de las peleas que tuve y como había salido adelante a pesar de que me veía derrotado tras semanas en el santuario donde convivió con los caballeros de oro, primos y tías a las que dan no había visto en una década. Tengo unas instantáneas muy buenas donde lleva a su prima de nueve años Kendra en la espalda; se le dio la bienvenida al santuario y disfruto el hecho de ser miembro de un lugar.

Finalmente llego el día en que Dan se mudaría a la casa de leo en el santuario, es espacioso aunque rustico "puesto que creció en un castillo no sabía lo que era vivir en una casa que fuera custodiada por un caballero y dijo que siempre había soñado vivir en un lugar a si desde que le conto sobre la existencia del santuario Toll, así ahora su sueño ya es una realidad.

Fler y Hyoga se quedaron con nosotros las primeras noches luego nos quedamos solos yo y mi hijo a veces me pongo a reflexionar sobre los casi dos años que han pasado desde que nos reencontramos "entro en mi mundo proveniente de un mundo muy diferente no está en su elemento". Aun así es evidente para cualquiera que yo y Dan hemos creado un vinculo a veces bajamos a rodorio a comer, ocasionalmente vamos al cine y nos reímos con facilidad con todo esto aun sigue habiendo una distancia entre nosotros que quizás sea insalvable nunca le he dado un abrazo.

Me perdí nueve años de abrazos y quizás siempre lo sea eso si duele mucho tuve que romper con Shena después del regreso de Dan la relación no pudo soportar el peso de mi complicada vida acepto que la adaptación no ha sido fácil, pero ansiaba que esto sucediera pero es difícil pero no imposible por fin había retomado mi puesto como caballero de leo tengo más responsabilidades a parte de custodiar la casa de leo tengo que entrenara Dan para que sea el mejor caballero pero aun así con todas estas responsabilidades me siento muy bendecido y feliz.

De tenerlo conmigo ha valido la pena cambiar mi estilo de vida por estar con el ahora soy una persona completa no lo había sido por mucho tiempo lo echaba de menos están bueno ser su padre y acompañarlo en su camino por la vida.

Dan asiste feliz a sus entrenamientos donde es el mejor y no se los digo porque es mi hijo si no que es la verdad por el momento no tiene novia así está bien su vida, es bueno tener un padre hacer cosas con el hablar con él le ha dicho a Hyoga le es difícil estar separado de su mama y del que alguna vez creyó su padre pero está bien me ha comentado. Dos veces al mes Dan toma un jet para pasar unos días con su madre durante las visitas; Dan le enseña lo que ha prendido en sus entrenamientos a Sigfrido y no censuro en lo más mínimo a Hilda adopto esta actitud por el bien de Dan.

Dentro de dos años Dan peleara por la armadura del fénix su nivel de entrenamiento es bueno y sus probabilidades de que gane la armadura son altas en los meses que quedan yo y el trataremos de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntos para compensar lo que no pudimos disfrutar juntos el tiempo perdido esos largos años de la niñez y la adolescencia. Si lo hubiese encontrado dos años antes habríamos tenido más tiempo para formar un lazo y conocernos más a los 18 habría sido demasiado tarde durante dos años mas lo tendré conmigo lo que me parece estupendo.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SI, Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJENCOMENTARISO DE CUALQUIER TIPO YA SEAN MALOS O BUENOS SERAN MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS. BYE


End file.
